


Highway Don't Care, But I Do

by infinityletters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, gayest gay to ever gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityletters/pseuds/infinityletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Highway Don't Care by Tim McGraw, Taylor Swift, and Keith Urban</p><p>Castiel and Dean get into a big fight after a momentary lapse of judgement on Castiel's part. This is what happens after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway Don't Care, But I Do

“Nobody cares that you’re broken, Cas!” Dean shouted, loud enough to reverberate against the walls of the bunker. Tears began welling up in Castiel’s blue eyes, trying not to let Dean’s voice echo in his ears, but not having that much a choice in the matter. His hands kept unfurling and clenching into fists, trying to find a way to calm his anger, but having no effect on his anger.The impala’s keys were on the library table, and Castiel glanced at them, suddenly seeing red. “Nobody cares, huh?” Castiel whispered, quiet enough for it to resonate with Castiel, but loud enough for Dean to hear. “We’ll see about that.”

 

Castiel snatched the keys off the table and shoved Dean out the way to get to the garage. He could hear Dean sigh from the library, and heavy boots following him into the hallway towards the garage. “Cas, you know that isn’t what I meant. I just meant-”

 

He cut him off. “Get the _hell_ away from me Dean Winchester.” Dean’s face contorted into a twist of anger and hurt, but he threw up two hands and stormed off towards the kitchen, most likely to get a drink. Castiel scoffed, of course the alcoholic would turn to a drink instead of a real human being for his problems; Castiel never meant anything to that man. Throwing open the door to the garage, he saw Sam coming back from a jog. Noticing something was wrong, Sam stopped and smiled at the angel. “Uh.. You okay, Cas? You seem a little-”

 

“Angry? Pissed? Hurt? Yeah, those are some words I would use. Go talk to your fucking brother, Sam.” Castiel forced his way past the big moose and into the impala’s leather seat. Starting up the engine, Castiel rolled down his window and took off.

 

~

 

Castiel pushed the gas, going to 125 miles per hour down the interstate. He couldn’t help himself, he was thinking about Dean. The words that Dean spewed at Cas still rung in his ears as the entire scene replayed in his head.

 

 _“Cas, talk to me. What’s going on with you?” Dean spoke as he pressed a palm into Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel glanced at him from where he was sitting at the library table with Sam’s laptop in front of him streaming_ Grey’s Anatomy _, and stood abruptly.  Turning to a surprised Dean, he mustered up the courage and began to speak._

 

 _“You want to know what’s wrong with me? I’m hopelessly in love with you. But you break me. You hurt me everytime you even look at a woman with big breasts or a rather large behind. You especially break me into pieces when you look at another_ man _and you don’t even take a sideways glance at me. I thought we had a profound bond, I mean, come on I raised you from fucking perdition! You couldn’t even give me the time of day, and it fucking hurts. That, is what is wrong with me Dean fucking Winchester._

 

_Silence erupted between the two. The big bang was happening again and instead of creating the universe it created the stars behind Dean’s eyes and the oceans in Castiel’s. As they both looked at each other’s universe, they both knew that somehow, they would never collide._

_“Cas… I can’t.. I’m not…” Dean started. Castiel began to feel the brokenness inside of him coming back; the brokenness he fended off with Netflix and chocolate. “I can’t feel anything towards you, Cas. You’re my best friend, and I can’t lose you-”_

 

_Castiel cut him off with a kiss so passionate, he felt his toes curl. His tongue ran across the hunter’s lips, begging for entrance. Dean smiled into the kiss and let him in by opening his mouth. Castiel explored tenderly, scraping his tongue across Dean’s teeth. Suddenly, Dean pulled back, a scowl on his face._

 

_“No, Cas! No! Stop this! This isn’t right! You’re my best friend!”_

 

_“But Dean.. “ Cas murmured. “I need you in my life, I can’t stand having to be apart from you any longer. I know I’m broken, but-”_

 

_“Nobody cares that you’re broken, Cas!”_

 

The memory still resonated with him as if it had just happened, but by now, it had been several hours, three states away, and several rest stops. Castiel’s anger and desire to sleep grew as he kept thinking about the episode, and he leaned towards the radio, twisting the knob to the radio. The music filled the car, blasting Air Supply’s _All Out Of Love_. Scoffing, he forced himself to listen. In the next minute, Castiel was singing out Air Supply at the top of his lungs.

 

“I’M ALL OUT OF LOVE, I’M SO LOST WITHOUT YOU, I KNOW YOU WERE RIGHT, BELIEVING FOR SO LONG.” Castiel belted out as he swerved other cars at top speed down the highway. He was definitely awake now.

 

~

 

Dean hadn’t heard from Castiel in hours. He kept calling, but Castiel’s phone went straight to voicemail. Dean figured it must’ve been dead, or turned off. It seemed nothing he did was getting through to Castiel, even praying to him hadn’t worked; or at least he tried to believe it wasn’t working. Pulling at his own hair, Dean tried calling him again. “Come on, come on, come on, Cas, pick up the damn phone for once.” Dean whispered as he paced the library. “If you’re not listening to your phone then what the fuck are you doing, Cas?!”

 

When it answered, it hit Castiel’s voicemail box. “Damn it.” Dean thought. “I’m sorry, Cas. I’m so so sorry. Please, forgive me. Come home, or at least answer your goddamn phone. I swear to your dad, Cas, if you’re dead, I’m gonna kill you!.”

 

~

He looked over to the passenger seat, and saw his phone lying on the leather. “I wonder if Dean’s called me…” Castiel murmured quietly to himself. Picking up his phone, he tried turning it on. He started looking back towards the road as he put his phone to his ear. The phone in Castiel’s hands started beeping, meaning, it had no more power left. “Dammit!” Castiel yelled as he threw it on the floor of the impala. All of the memories he had of Dean from tonight came rushing back at him, and he felt a surge of anger spring from the pit of his stomach to his throat.

 

“Goddammit, father! Why couldn’t you have just let him love me? Why couldn’t you have made him just a little more open about his feelings so- so- so that he can love me like he was destined to do? I mean, father, our love story is- was the best! I raised him from perdition, rebuilt him from the ground up, and placed my mark on the man! Then, when we met, literal sparks flew, and I fell from heaven to- to be with him! Everything I ever did was for him! And- and what he _repays_ me by turning his back on me, over and over and over again?! He _repays_ my friendship and eternal devotion to him and his brother by- by telling me that suddenly, I don’t matter?! God, father, why have you created me to love, even though we, my brothers and sisters, were meant to be emotionless? Father, why have you forsaken me to be doomed to eternally loving a man who doesn’t love me back?” Castiel shouted, cursing the heavens and hell below and everything inbetween. At once, tears began falling down Castiel’s face. “And father, damn you for making tear ducts a fucking thing!”

 

After Castiel stopped ranting, he pulled over to the side of the road. Crying, he began to think about Dean again, and how worried Sam must be after seeing him storm off into the impala and speeding out the garage. God, Castiel thought. Dean probably is lying on his bed, drinking a beer and watching a good busty Asian beauties porno. He put the car in drive, and started off once again on a trip that has no destination, and saw the gas tank was on the E. “Well,” Castiel started, sighing tiredly, itching to get a nap. “I guess I’m making a pit stop.”

 

As Cas pulled up to the gas station, he saw a payphone attached like a stranger to the side of the building. He fumbled with what change he had in his pockets and pulled out a dollar in four quarters and twenty dollars in cash. Castiel slowly pushed open the door and got out to put gas into the impala. Good thing _he_ taught him how to put gasoline into a car, Cas thought. Then he left the impala to go to the payphone. Inserting a quarter in, he dialed the number he had often come to find solace in that he committed to memory. It began ringing. Someone on the other end picked up immediately after the first ring.

 

“Hello?” A gruff voice spoke, as if he had just been woken up from a rather peaceful dream.

 

“Good to know that even when I’m gone you still have a good night’s sleep.” Cas stated angrily.

 

“Cas? Oh god, Cas. I’ve been worried sick about you. Are you alright? Sam told me what he saw and I’ve been trying to call you all night and I’m so-”

 

“Save it, Dean. I’m only talking because my phone went dead and I knew the two of you, well at least Sam, would be worried about me being gone for- what?” Cas looked at his watch Dean gave him for Christmas. (It had a bee on it) “Twelve hours or so. So yeah. That’s it I guess. Good-”

 

“No, Cas! Don’t hang up. Please, I need to say this now and I need to say this fast because if I don’t then I’ll never get it off my chest and you’ll go through your entire existence thinking I freaking hate you, man. I- I care if you’re broken, Cas. Hell, I especially care then. Because you, you’re my person. As fucking cheesy as that sounds, it’s the goddamn truth. I can’t believe I’m having such a chick-flick moment, but please, Cas. Just hear me out.”

 

Castiel waited, breathing heavily into the phone to let Dean know that he was still there.

 

“Cas, I don’t know what it is about you. Whether it’s your sex hair or your oceans of blue eyes or your intense love of bees, I don’t know what I’d do without you in my life. I care if you’re broken because you’re the one person, besides Sam, that cares about me deeply like a person should. I know that you’re thinking, ‘What the hell is this douchebag talking about’, and you’re right I have no idea what I’m talking about because the one time I felt this way it was with a woman who I lost who doesn’t even know who I am. Cas, I’m freaking terrified, and there’s nothing in this world I want more than to crawl inside my own chest and end this conversation, but I can’t. I’m too fucking in love with you to just stand by and watch you die over and over again, and never know when it’s the last time I’ll ever see you again. I can’t go another day, worrying about this pit in my chest that is an empty void because I’m too far into the closet to say anything. I can’t live without you anymore. And- and- and the highway you’re driving on, doesn’t care about you as much as I do, and it won’t hold you like I will, so, please, Cas, come home so I can tell you I love you in person and not over a freaking payphone that probably has chlamydia all over it. Please, come home.”

 

Castiel smiled, and spoke one more word to Dean. “Okay.”

 

He hung up the phone and started towards the impala. Looking up at the sky, he spoke to his father once again through prayer. “Father, you do not get the credit for that.”

 

~

 

Dean heard the other man respond with a smile on his face. He heard the click, and could feel himself being watched. As he put the phone down, smiling, he looked at his younger brother. “You got a problem, Sammy?”

 

Sam smirked back at his brother. “You’re so cheesy, dude.”

 

“Shut up, bitch.”

 

“Jerk.”


End file.
